


The Lord is my Shepard

by Q_C



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_C/pseuds/Q_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En route to spend the holiday season with her father, Liara finds her Christmas coming earlier than expected. FemShep/Liara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lord is my Shepard

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> Gift fic. For Chanel, at Christmas.
> 
> Explicit lesbian sex, female ejaculation, slight voyeurism.

"That's right, we should arrive a little after four, local time," Liara confirmed, swiping a nimble finger over one of the glowing displays banked before her with a frown. She glanced at the screen aside before returning her attention to the first and tapping it sharply, turning away with an exasperated sigh. "You did get everything on the list now, didn't you? It's very important, Aethyta. I know it's a lot of work and we didn't like to ask in the first place, but we won't have time once we're land-side to-"

" _\- Hey! Kiddo, relax, wouldya? I got it all under control. Even roped in your sister to send me one of those...whatdya call 'em...tookee birds-? I dunno, whatever you said they were called. She knew what I was talkin' about as soon as I mentioned it."_

"Turkey," Liara corrected, her frown dissolving into a gentle smile as her cabin door hissed open, granting access to the smirking commander who swaggered forth, absently greeting Glyph on her way through. Her ever-extending to-do list had been growing exponentially whilst on call with her father who seemed determined to keep her there for as long as possible despite their arrangements to spend Christmas with her on Noveria; she'd even had to put Aria T'loak on hold, a decision which, considering Aria's expression over the vid-com, would result in some form of retaliation in the not so distant future. This time of year never used to be a stressful one for the young asari scientist, who ordinarily would work through the entire season. But since her bonding with Shepard, the holiday had become just as much a special time for her as it did for the commander. And that meant making time for what she neglected most in her daily affairs: her family.

" _Yeah, that,"_ Aethyta continued in Liara's earpiece. _"And would it really kill ya to call me dad? We got a good relationship these days, you and me..."_

The spreading heat of Shepard's firm body pressing behind her had Liara's smile grow wide and full. The sensation of her lover snaking her hands around her waist forming an almost possessive hold was rivalled only by the brush of Shepard's warm lips as she began placing delicate kisses on Liara's neck, working herself deeper under the lab coat's collar to where she was most sensitive to the touch. Too blissful was the seal of Shepard's lips on that spot that she couldn't help herself fluttering her eyelids and baring more of her neck, even allowing a soft sigh to escape her lips as she gave into the attention.

" _Liara?"_ came the unwelcome interruption in her ear. _"You listening to me?"_

"-What...?" she asked, sounding a little dazed, to her sudden embarrassment. Shepard was doing a fine job of clouding her mind with a lustful haze and it took a moment for her to process Aethyta's last request. "Oh, right, yes. I'm sorry...dad."

"Hang up," Shepard whispered devilishly, having moved her teasing lips to Liara's crest. "I _want_ you."

" _Much better. Anyway, turns out your sis is seein' some human John on one of the colonies and he's insisting on all this traditional crap, too. Some coincidence, huh? I told her, I said, 'Yeala, your sister's already been through this: these humans are about as adaptable as a Krant-less Krogan; they do the same things every year and don't even know why they're doin' 'em anymore!' But hey, far be it from me to comment on your life choices. I've only got a thousand years experience with this sorta thing under my belt. I just hope when you start thinkin' about poppin' out the the rugrats that – "_

"– Dad, listen, um...something's come up," Liara interjected hastily, seeing Shepard smirk at the comment out of the corner of her eye. Clearly she'd liberally interpreted that line, giving her hips a deliberate pump into her bondmate's backside and earning herself a look of scandalised admonishment from the asari. "We'll see you in a few hours, okay?" she added, already noticing a weakness in her knees as Shepard ran her hands over her breasts, searching for her lab coat's clasps.

" _You're going? Already? Is everything alright? Listen I wasn't tryin' to ride you about Shepard or anythin' like that. I'm just tryin' to say that your princess charming ain't getting' any younger and you got a lonnnng time before you have to start thinking about becomin' a baby cannon-"_

"It's fine! Dad, really, I...I have to go. I'll speak to you soon. Love you."

With a tap to her earpiece, Liara severed the comm connection to her father and rolled her head back into the crook of Shepard's neck, closing her eyes to better appreciate the attention that hot mouth was paying to her skin. Shepard had already worked the top half of her coat open and was sliding a well-muscled arm inside, cupping at her breasts and coaxing whimpers from Liara's lips at every fresh graze that she made of her tender nipples. A very small part of the young asari was embarrassed by the unapologetic, submissive sounds coming from her mouth, but finding focus on Shepard's hands now forcibly ripping open the remainder of her coat, she couldn't help but relish in the spikes of excitement shooting through her body at such a brazen display of desire.

Despite the anticipation of Shepard's intentions gathering traction, she was determined to prolong this encounter and to not give in _too_ easily. It was going to be a long time before they had this level of privacy again and, judging by her bondmate's hasty actions, Shepard was only all to aware of this. Summoning enough energy to resist, Liara managed to seize the wrist of one of the commander's roaming hands and used that leverage to turn in the cage of her arms, wrapping her own around her strong shoulders.

"Mmm...you have the worst timing," she murmured, levelling a half-lidded gaze at those sharp, hazel eyes, darkened with lust. She let her gaze flicker between Shepard's stare and her full lips, only vaguely aware that she was licking her own, inviting their warmth upon them. Liara couldn't stop the heat rising in her neck and face as she felt her lover re-adjust her hold around her lower back, that agile thumb lightly stroking near another very sensitive spot there, causing her heart to jump and drop in a most erratic fashion. "I'm a very busy Information Broker, don't you know?" she breathed. "My clients expect... professionalism at all times." She attempted to level the playing field a little, lowering her eyes to her partially exposed chest before glancing up with a smirk, teasing the commander with the promise of what lay beneath.

"At _all_ times?" Shepard questioned, arching a brow and pulling the asari closer. She took her time visibly appreciating the valley of her fiancée's generous breasts, causing Liara to blush ever so slightly. "Just how professional are you gonna sound when I'm driving inside you and you're whimpering my name, hmm?"

Before she had the chance to answer, Glyph decided it was an appropriate time to announce the latest calls that had been made to Liara's terminal whilst she had been speaking to her father. Hovering innocently by Liara's shoulder, he glowed happily as he relayed the information.

"...Dr. T'Soni, Aria T'loak has made repeated attempts to contact you in the last thirty standard minutes and is quite insistent to speak with you before much longer. I have her on line now, may I patch her through?"

Liara groaned. "Her again? ... It could be important...Alright Glyph, tell her I'll– "

"– Glyph," Shepard interrupted, "tell Aria she can hold the line. The Doctor and I have some important business to take care of, after which, we will _both_ be taking a well-deserved vacation. Whatever it is, it can wait."

"Very well, commander. I shall see to that. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah, actually, there is. Once you've spoken to her, turn off those damn screens and shut down into rest mode. We'll boot you when you're needed."

"Yes, commander." Glyph whirred towards the information feeds, pausing a moment before the screens began to darken, one by one. As the last one shut off, he floated past the pair still interlocked, and lowered himself to the floor in the corner where his aura took on a weaker hue of blue, signalling the change in his working mode.

Almost immediately after, Shepard leaned forward, capturing Liara's lips in a deep, almost bruising kiss – one that she returned with equal fervour when she remembered Shepard's posturing before the interruption. She loved it when her bondmate voiced her deepest wants; loved the way Shepard stripped her of her suffocating inhibitions, the ones she had always been forced to maintain since she had come of age. She conveyed that all through her kiss, lowering a palm to Shepard's collarbone in a faux display of submission. The maiden had learned early on into their courting how her partner found such a gesture beyond erotic, and took pride in the reactions it was now eliciting, feeling the vibrations of the soldier's moan in her mouth.

Shepard growled lowly once she broke away from the kiss, and Liara tilted her head to the other side to accommodate her bondmate's change of direction. Lip-locked, Liara didn't even notice the change in Shepard's footing as their positions were reversed in a swift spin, her mouth released just in time for her to gasp in surprise as her back hit the bank of screens behind her with a thud, sending datapads and memory sticks flying off the desk with a clatter across the floor. Shepard's hands burned against her wrists, now pinned either side of her head, a faint rouge already forming under the tight grasp. Between their bodies, Liara swore she could feel the heat emanating from her partner's form; could almost hear their thundering heartbeats singing out what was to come next.

"I think you're forgetting, _Commander_ ," she decided to remind Shepard breathlessly, "I could stop you with a single word." Not that she had any plans to do so; Liara merely liked to remind Shepard who held the real power in their dynamic, especially in a position such as she was, pinned against her own workload with more buttons than her own being pressed. To her surprise however, her chiding only served to incite Shepard even further, fuelling her to yank the asari's coat from her arms and tug her pants down to her knees, stopping only to kiss and suck on a different part of Liara's exposed flesh each time she leaned in. And with each visitation that she received from the commander's lips, a fresh pulse of excitement shot through her body, culminating in a visible quiver that she was quite sure registered with her partner, grinning such as she was into her torso.

"I have to have you," Shepard grunted, suddenly dipping below her line of vision and hooking Liara's thighs under her hands. In one swift movement, Liara felt herself weightless and light-headed, struggling to counter the rise and spin and sudden fall of her body as she was lifted, turned and lowered to the floor of her cabin, the cool metal of the panel-beaten surface jarring with the heat of her flushed skin. She was too disorientated to notice that slight discomfort right away, only registering her position several moments later by the gentle purr of the ship's engines below her crest. Looming above, she watched as Shepard's form eclipsed the artificial overhead lighting, frantically tearing off her casual uniform, leaving on only her sports' bra and boxer briefs that she wore underneath.

Settling her legs in between her own, Liara appreciated Shepard's gesture of placing a make-shift pillow underneath her hips and head much less than usual, now feeling the pressure in her lower stomach begin to flutter and build. That frustration amplified when Shepard began searing the reminder of her lips against Liara's delicate skin. She started above her collarbone, sucking on that tender spot which caused Liara to squirm and buck against against the body pressing down against her. When that same heat bore down on her breast, Liara couldn't help but cry out, "Goddess!" as her bondmate's tongue encircled and swiped across that stiff bud at varying speed, almost trying to ascertain which elicited the strongest reaction. But it was when Shepard's mouth remained sealed around that spot, allowing her hands to glide down her sides, her abdomen and _lower_ that Liara felt her arousal heighten, squeezing her thighs around her lover's in a vain attempt to disguise her dripping want.

"You are so god damn perfect, all of you..." Shepard's voice sounded so husky, so laden with lust as she spoke amongst her kisses and caresses and nips and sucks. "I have to have every inch of you before we arrive...every curve, every plane...I want your body to remember mine, inside and out."

The scientist in her couldn't deny the mental arousal she was experiencing just _thinking_ about everything Shepard wanted to do to her. Her bondmate somehow always managed to be explicit enough to convey exactly what she wanted, and at the same time be vague enough to set the asari's mind ablaze with potential possibilities. That cerebral foreplay manifested itself physically in the form of a gentle buzz at the base of her crest, signalling the inception of a fledgling meld. At first she was startled by the discovery, most used to initiating her melds deliberately herself and when she wanted. Only on occasion did her mind reach out of its own accord so boldly, seeking to make the bond with its partner-consciousness. Another asari might have sensed the initial attempt, however weak it currently was; Liara might have even been a little embarrassed by the premature endeavour. It certainly wasn't a common occurrence amongst her kind, after all, and some even attributed it to inexperience of the bonding process. But as she glanced down at Shepard, using her hand to sweep errant strands of her dark hair behind her forehead, she saw no sign of detection or upset in her eyes – only a desirous haze that swirled in the bottomless of her enchanting gaze.

"Kiss me," Liara whispered when she found her voice again, enjoying the redistribution of weight over her body as Shepard climbed up and over her, and most especially when their breasts brushed against one another. Shepard's face hovered but an inch away from her own but instead of closing the distance, remained there, painfully close, a wide smirk cutting the corner of her mouth.

"Where?" she replied coyly, running a hand past Liara's hips and grazing her inner thighs, sliding it slowly but surely between her legs and revelling in the soundtrack of breathy moans and whimpers spilling from Liara's lips.

Shepard was winning – it wasn't fair. The maiden couldn't even find it in herself to be ashamed of her need to be _taken_ and _filled_ and completely _drained_ of everything she had to give. Instead she wanted to be screaming it to the ceiling, to the rest of the ship, to the stars if they bothered to listen. Rather than answer Shepard directly, Liara conveyed her need through her hooded eyes and and parted lips, moistening them to attract her lover's attention before capturing the lower one in her teeth to silence a whine Shepard's wandering hand was threatening her to pronounce.

Liara felt the wetness seeping from her entrance long before Shepard's fingers dared to venture there. It only took her saying one word, "Fuck...!" for Liara to blush at her partner's discovery: "you're so wet already. My hand is completely covered in you." Liara nuzzled her burning face in the crook of Shepard's neck, grateful to have that shelter even though it was unnecessary. "That is such a turn on, babe. Your body wants me inside you."

Her partner had decided to be kind – or perhaps sadistic – teasing out immeasurable pleasure from Liara's clit as she trapped it between two fingers, gliding them alongside it at an agonisingly slow pace. Yes, this was definitely sadistic, Liara thought to herself, as Shepard's occasional yet entirely intentional toying of the bud forced her to completely lift her hips from the floor in reaction, gasping out for her Goddess though she was fairly certain she was already in her hands. The direct pressure on her clit was almost too much at times, so overwhelming that she wasn't even sure how to process the sensation – whether it was painful or pleasurable; it made her tearful, which Shepard noticed as she studied Liara's face, an understanding immediately apparent in her eyes and actions as she returned the force of her focus to the velvety folds either side of that bundle of nerves. Liara had never had any other lovers besides Shepard, human or otherwise, but having overheard plenty details of Jack's sexual adventures, she knew not everyone was as fortunate as her to have a fiancée as adept at reading the signs of her body – especially without a meld.

Liara released a slow yet shaky breath when she felt her insistent meld protest against its cerebral prison. It had grown in strength, now experienced as a painless thud in her head, matching her heartbeat. It wouldn't be long before she could no longer contain it, but she had to hold out just a little longer, just a little longer...

Before long, Shepard began to move down Liara's body once more, leaving a trail of kisses and licks in her wake. The light was re-acquainted with the asari's body, spilling over her sweating azure skin and highlighting the series of freshly-formed bruises and teeth marks the commander had left in her wake. Sitting back on her haunches, Shepard allowed herself to admire the way Liara's lips glistened with her oozing want, only spreading the outer pair briefly to encourage more of the fluid to coat her hand. Shepard's palm flattened over her sex, her fingers straightened and began moving in swift, tightly formed circles, keeping a moderate, steady pace that already had Liara's eyes threatening to blacken, so _good_ it felt.

Slick sounds of wet friction and sex filled the cabin, mixing with Liara's pleasurable moans and Shepard's grunts of exertion as she started to vary her rhythm, following the lifts and jolts of her lover's hips. Somewhere in her ecstasy she was aware of her fiancée speaking to her: "You've not to come yet, love. Be patient. I haven't even tasted you yet."

The comment earned a pained whine from from Liara's lips, finding herself already rushing towards a powerful release. " _Please_ , Shepard...I _need_ you...want you...inside..."

"Mmm, I do love it when you _beg_ ," she murmured, slowing her hand's rotations and dipping her head lower, lower... For a horrible moment, she thought Shepard was going to demand more of that from her: more humiliation, more prolonging of what she so desperately needed. A shot of panic rang through her chest when she considered that she might be denied any climax at all and yelped out another "please" for good measure, hoping to freshly encourage her teasing lover.

In that instance, she felt her legs being lifted and draped either side of Shepard's muscular shoulders; the welcome intrusion of Shepard's fingertips at her entrance, the testing and trying of her tight opening had her eyes tear once more causing her vision to blur even more than it already had been. "Liara," Shepard said, waiting patiently for those bright, blue eyes to meet with her own. "I want you to watch me...watch me take you... _completely_. I want you to remember that you belong to me. I want your body to _know_ it. You're _mine._ "

The pleasant stretch that followed accompanied Shepard pushing inside with two of her fingers, a sensation that was completely lost in Liara's ecstasy when she felt the hot, wet seal of her lover's mouth close around her clit, sucking lightly as her wrist began its movements: in, twist, out; in, twist, out. Sparks burst in her mind as she considered the mirrored mental fucking Shepard was giving her, forcing her to watch how truly submissive she could be to the one she loved. The stimulation was too much – her senses overloaded. She lowered her mental barriers, waiting for Shepard to do the same, to allow permission to initiate the meld. There was a beat of hesitation in her fucking when Shepard registered the tickling feeling in her cortex, glancing up at Liara and granting her access with a single look of her eyes alone. Watching three fingers disappear inside of her ignited the fusion of their consciousness, both moaning in unison, both taken aback by the flood of thoughts and feelings rapidly filling their minds.

_...taste so good... fuck! can feel how thick your walls are...you're so ready..._

_...love it when you get like this...you're so wonderful, powerful...I can't take much more...!_

_...just a little longer...stay with me, Liara..._

Shepard was sweating and grunting now, revelling in the mental echoes of Liara's stimulation. She could feel how close Liara was, but there was something she wanted from the climax; something that demanded a special _touch_. Liara felt her intentions through the meld, near shaking as she tried to delay the onset of her release. The drive of Shepard's fingers halted inside of her, instead curling wickedly upwards at first and then to the side at an angle. The moment that pressure hit that spot, Liara yelped in euphoria, bucking her hips and squeezing Shepard about the shoulders with her thighs. She was only vaguely aware of the grin on her fianaee's face as she once again began her ministrations, hooking her fingers at that spot each time she thrust in.

Liara was too far gone to use her words – she pleaded with Shepard through their meld instead.

_Shepard! Please! I...can't...too much, need to...need to..._

_Tell me who you belong to first. I want to hear it. Who owns you?_

Liara half-gasped, half-whined as Shepard applied more pressure inside and wrapped her lips and tongue around that blossoming bud, waiting for a response. It wasn't forthcoming right away so Shepard conveyed that need across the meld. In a sudden burst, the word found her through the flooded connection.

_You!_

_Mmm, yes. That's my good girl. Now...I want you to come for me._

Several things happened at once in that instant. Liara let out a strangled cry as her hips lifted and shuddered, with Shepard chasing them, refusing to let go as her bondmate rode out the wildest waves of her release. The clear flood gushing out of her entrance completely soaked Shepard's arm and thighs, cascading over Liara's sex and pooling beneath them both. Shepard couldn't resist leaning in as the release tapered off, drinking up the taste of her fiancée's sex with a deep, low moan. Distantly, Liara sensed her lover's pride and pleasure at her release; tasted her own flavour on the palette of the one now cleaning her body of its every trace. So dazed was she by so strong an orgasm that he felt her head spinning, shaking slightly as the aftershocks wracked her body and mind, threatening to send her into a post coital coma.

_Hey, y'okay? Liara...? Are you alright, sweetheart._

It took several minutes for Liara to make any real sense of anything at all. The sensations in her body, the dry environment, that harsh, overhead lighting...it all stunned her back to reality. Finding that familiar voice through the jumble of feelings and thoughts brought first a smile to the asari's face, and then a strange sense of giddy elation. She already knew Shepard would be confused at first, but she was also aware that she wouldn't be able to stop herself releasing the burst of laughter she felt growing inside. It started off as a gentle staccato of giggling which had the commander leaning over her body looking thoroughly perplexed. Seeing her lover's expression transformed the giggles into laughter and then, shortly after, a full blown chuckling fit that grew louder whenever Liara tried to silence herself.

_...Liara...? What's so funny?_

_I'm sorry...I just...do this sometimes. After we've been...intimate. It's a good thing, really. When you make me feel like this...you make me...giddy._

_Huh... You know, that's actually kinda cute. Just another reason why I love you so much._

Having calmed down a few moments later, Liara sat up, allowing her forearms and elbows to take her upper body weight. With a smile she said, "I love you too, Shepard," and leaned in to share a brief but tender kiss. "You're a wonderful lover. I feel very lucky."

"Me too," Shepard responded simply, running her hand up and down Liara's slender thigh absently. A few beats of quiet passed between them before she exhaled deeply and glanced at Liara with a mischievous grin, "So...ready for round two?"

The maiden laughed again, quite certain that Shepard was deadly serious. She pressed her lips to hers once more, happy to rise to the challenge. It was her turn to have Shepard beg, after all and they only had mere hours to take advantage of. "Absolutely, but I'm on top this time," Liara said with a playful glint in her eyes, untangling their limbs and moving to guide Shepard onto her back.

"Won't hear me complaining," the marine promised as she slowly reclined with a smirk.

Just as Liara got astride of Shepard's torso, something bright in the corner of her eye attracted her attention. Turning her head for a better look, her heart gave a sudden jerk and her throat closed up when she found a pair of blue eyes staring right back at her through one of the screens. Liara let out a shriek and suddenly scrambled to her feet, startling Shepard as she desperately clawed at some clothes to cover her modesty.

"Uh, Liara...?"

"Shepard, look! We must have hit the switch when I, when we...were..."

She saw her dishevelled lover clamber to her feet in her periphery, too shocked by what she was facing in front of her to give her any more attention.

"Oh shit..." were the only words to leave Shepard's mouth at the first sight of Aria T'loak's lascivious grin being transmitted over the vid com. Judging by how pleased she looked with herself, Liara was of little doubt that the pirate queen had been watching the whole thing, and was quite possibly already in talks with Khalisah bin al-Jilani about securing an exclusive. With a sweaty palm, Liara reached forward to the console and un-muted the call, noticing Aria's keen eyes narrow ever so slightly.

"Hello, Aria..." was all the young information broker could think to say.

"Little Liara..." the asari responded haughtily, grin widening with glee at the younger asari's visible discomfort. "Don't stop on my account. This has thus far being the highlight of a fairly underwhelming afternoon."

Liara sighed, resigned to making whatever deal she had to to make this problem go away. "You saw it all...didn't you? T'loak nodded her head in response. "You made a copy of the vid as well, didn't you?" she asked, already conscious of the answer.

"Indeed I did. This could prove to be _quite_ the useful tool in future. And profitable. I'm sure it'd be a big seller given some of the more... _discerning_ tastes on Omega. Hell, I could personally endorse it on the Citadel!"

Liara blanched, knowing full well Aria was not above such a scheme. "What do you want, Aria?" she sighed. "There's got to be something I can trade for it."

The dark-skinned asari hummed and put on a show of looking thoughtful for a moment, before returning her attention to the com and leaning forward. "How about...you simply...owe me a favour."

"A favour? What kind of favour?"

"I don't know yet, T'Soni," Aria replied testily. "A good one. That's the beauty of it. Now do we have a deal or not? I'd hate to think I was wasting your or, what is infinitely worse, _my_ time."

Liara glanced at Shepard, who looked about as dumbstruck as she imagined she herself did. As the Shadow Broker, she was used to trading favours – even still had to make good on a few. Owing one more surely couldn't hurt, even it was to Aria. She was always digging up dirt on illicit dealings relating to Omega anyway – it couldn't be long before she found some leverage to free her of her verbal agreement.

"Alright fine," she agreed. "But I want your assurance that that copy will be destroyed, or so help me, Aria...!" Liara threatened, attempting to sound menacing despite her state of undress.

"Cross my heart," Aria replied, grin positively beaming by this point. "Well..." she said with a sigh, glancing at her datapad and then back to Liara. "Time for me to leave. I would thank you both for the peep show but...I've seen better."

Bathed in the screen's light, Liara and Shepard exchanged an indignant look.

"It is interesting, however..." Aria added airily before she left, drawing the attention of her audience. "I could have sworn it was Christmas that was supposed be be coming, not you two."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> This has grown arms and legs. -_- I might have to do a chapter two.


End file.
